Carolina et ses multiples relations saison 1 : sage un peu !
by queenblack156
Summary: Carolina débarque avec son meileure ami au lycée et elle est bien décidée a faire tomber les garçons du glee club amoureux d'elle
1. Chapter 1

Dans la fic ou le film '' Carolina et ses multiples relations''

** Bande-annonce**

** Une fille a double personnalité ...**

_Elle secoua ses cheveux et offrit un sourire angélique au pauvre garçon._

**Son meilleur ami gay ...**

_Il posa ses lèvres sur le pauvre garçon qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

**Des victimes ...**

_ Ils ne savent pas que je vais les manger tout cru_

** Des chansons ...**

_ I D'ONT LIKE THE ... the quoi d'abords ? _

**Et surtout de la séduction ...**

_Bon tu m'embrasse ou t'attend le dégelés ? _

**Et aussi des délire pas poissible …**

_Non mais tu sais Henry c'est pas moi qui est pris ton gel pour cheveux ! Je te jure !_

_Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il est dans tes mains_

_Il se baladait ? _

Tout ça c'est dans '' Carolina et ses multiples relations'' saison 1 : sage un peu !


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Black : Je commençe ma premier fic sur glee… Encouragez moi

Chapitre 1 : Carolina une garce dans toute sa puissance

Ou

Juste une adolescente pris en proie par ses hormones

(Dans cette fiction Rachel n'existe pas)

(Ecrit par Queen Black)

Carolina était une jeune française toute ce qu'il y a de normale enfin en apparence et vous devrait savoir que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, sa vie était d'un ennui mortelle, et cette jeune fille rêver que d'aventure et de vie sexuelle, alors quand on lui proposa de finir ses 3 année de lycée en Amérique, vous devinez qu'elle sauta sur l'occasion ...

Carolina avait de magnifique cheveux châtains, ils étaient lisse et lui arrivaient au épaules, elle possède deux yeux émeraude qui sembler pétiller à chaque instant, c'était une jeune fille douce et gentille, enfin c'est ce qu'elle montrer, son vrai caractère était légèrement éloignée, mais ses parents lui avait interdits d'être autrement en public ...

Carolina était arrivée hier de France et aujourd'hui elle entrée dans son lycée , elle était endormir , ses longs cheveux était étalée sur l'oreille , elle bavait dans son sommeil , un garçon entra dans sa chambre et commença a se glissa dans les couvertures ...

Je vous arrêter tout suite c'est pas son petit copain pour info cette fic s'appelle '' Carolina et ses multiple relation '' pas '' Carolina et son eternel petit copain'' donc le gars qui vient d'entrée dans les couverture s'appelle Henry cest le meilleur ami Gay de Carolina, pour info Carolina est BI , elle se tappe aussi des filles , je sais c'est dégradants , Henry a de long cheveux blons , deux yeux azur et un corps musclée ...

Henry: Carolina ma belle Carolina , il serait temps de ce lever , si tu veut pas qu'on arrive en retard pour le lycée , pas que te regard comme ça me dérange mais tu commençe a bavait sur ta couette ...

Carolina: Fiche-moi la paix Henry , je te jure que je me sucide si tu reste la a tenter de me réveille , je me sucide et t'aura ma mort sur ta conscience

Je ne peut supporte plus , je laisse ma place a ma création sans nom

(Ecrit par la créetion sans nom)

Salut c'est moi , votre serviteur , d'habitude je narre la fic '' Laura et l'ecole des sorciers malchanceux '' mais j'ai un nouveau job celui de narrer aussi cette histoire ...

Mais sans le script sa va être difficile...

*Queen Black apparut en courant refila au garçon un tas de feuille et partir sans rien laisser derrière elle *

Merci ...

Donc on était a quand Carolina a dit a Henry que si elle lui fichez pas la paix elle se suciderais

Henry: Tu veut même pas manger du nutella avant de mourir

Carolina : NUTELLA *q*

Tiens sa me rapelle quelque chose ? Laissons tomber...

Carolina se leva d'un coups puis alors qu'elle comptais partir vers la cuisine , Henry lui fit un croche pattes , Carolina s'étallat de tout son longs , elle gémit de douleur et jetta un regard furieux vers Henry...

Henry: Il est peut être temps de se préparée ?

Carolina: D'accords j'ai compris ...

Henry: C'est bien ...

Carolina se leva , et ouvrir son placards , devant elle se tenez des millards d'habits , la vache je viens de passez d'une Héroine masculaine a une héroine accro au fringue

Carolina: J'ai presque plus rien de potable a me mettre

C'est une blague ? T'a plusque que l'entendement ma vielle ...

Elle prit un pantalon rose fluo , OMG !

Elle prit un tshirt blanc , puis elle prit un serre-tête léopards et enfin mit des bottine noirs ...

OH PUTAIN !

Elle cherche a se faire violer ou quoi ?

* Queen Black apparut derrière lui et le frappa puis le indiqa le titre puis partir*

Bon il semblerait que se soit normale mais quand même , on aurait pu me prévenir ...

Carolina descendit a la cuisine , elle marchat jusqu'a l'école avec Henry , ils arrivent devant le lycée , Henry lui prit la main et ils entra tout le monde les regard , Carolina fixait droit devant elle , Henry admirait son courage et sa force...

Ils était arrivée au milieu quand il remarqua une étrange scène , un garçon venait de se prendre un soda a la figure , tout suite Carolina passa en mode analyse du male devant elle...

Il avait de magnifique cheveux noirs , il les avait coiffée en crête , il avait de magnifique yeux sombre , il porter un haut blanc avec une chemise gris a carreau , il était entrain de se bagarrer avec un autre garçon , ainsi qu'avait une fille avec un uniforme rouge , Carolina commença a marcher vers eux

Henry: Oh je vois ! Tu lui donne combien ?

Carolina : Je dirais 6 sur 10 mais apparament il semble être apprécier ici , donc me le faire ferais monter ma cote

Henry: Je vois , et tu compte passer en mode 1 ? Ou autre ?

Carolina: Le monde 1 suffirat amplement

Le mode 1 ? Autres ? Je crois que j'ai zappez un episode

* Une feuille apparut devant lui *

Ah , puisque ces parent ne voulez pas qu'elle montre son vraie caractère il lui on donner des mode de caractère , le 1 et la gentille fille

Rosalie (chuchote): Monde 1 activée , cible localisée , parée a passer a l'attaque

Rosalie: Exusez-moi mais allez vous bien ?

En disant sa , elle tendez un mouchoir a Finn ( nom a trouvée) , car oui c'était lui qui c'était prit un verre de soda a la figure , fallait si attendre , a force de fréquentée le Glee Club

Finn: Oui merci

Il prit le mouchoir et fixa Carolina , elle affichait une mine inquiète , comment elle joue bien la comédie ... Le mode 1 est vraiment terrible

Finn: Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée , tu t'appelle comment ?

Carolina: Je m'appelle Carolina et voici Henry , nous sommes des étudients français, aujourd'hui c'est notre permier jour ...

Henry: On ne connait pas tout , vous pouvez nous guider ?

Finn: Oui , on doit juste faire un saut a notre club , je suis Finn , et voici Quinn

Carolina: Enchantée

Finn lui sourit puis ils entrer tout ensemble ,Henry et Carolina allaire se mettre au fond , Carolina adorer chanter , elle décidat de s'incrit Henry la suivit ...

Shuester: Je suis ravie , de vous avoir avec nous ...

Carolina s'inscrit aussi dans les chearleader , Henry lui s'inscrute dans l'équipe du lycée , puis ils allerent se coucher chez eux , Carolina n'avait pas vraiment vu les gens du Glee Club , mais elle ne savait pas qu'un garçon s'interresser a elle ...

(Le lendemain)

Carolina était habillée avec l'uniforme des cheerleader , elle marchait , elle ouvrir son casier , a cette heure Henry était avec L'équipe , elle vut un garçon arrivée vers elle , elle passa en mode analyse du male...

Il avait juste un crêpe , il avait un look plutot rebelle , et Carolina était sur qu'il portait un tatou ou un percing sur lui , elle passa tout suite en mode 1

?: Je m'appelle Punk , je suis du Glee Club , comme je savais pas qu'elle soda tu aime , je t'ai prit du jus de raisin

Carolina: C'est vraie ?, C'est trop gentil , c'est justement mon préferais

Menteuse ! Ton desteste sa , ton préferais c'est coca light ou Zero

Carolina fit semblant de le boire , mais dés que Punck ut tournée le dos , elle changa le gobel avec celui de Henry qui venait d'arriver

Henry: Je suis Henry et tu connais déjà Carolina , J'espere que nous ferons du bon boulot ensemble

Punck: Euh oui

Punck partir , Carolina arreta son mode 1 , et Henry se penchat vers elle

Henry: C'est lui que tu va te tapper en permier

Carolina: C'est possible , il est aussi populaire que finn , mais plus facile , je garde finn pour la fin ...

Henry: Exellente idées , mais ne lui fait pas croire qu'il a déjà gagner

Carolina: Ne t'inquiete pas , j'ai un plan

Elle et henry ils se diriga vers la salle du Glee Club , Carolina salut tout le monde et s'assied a coté de Mercedes avec qui elle s'entendais bien , Henry s'assied a Coée de Kurt , m. Shuester attendais que quelqu'un propose un chant

Puck: Moi j'ai travaillée un truc

Tout le monde s'arreta de parler

Suester: C'est vrai ?

Puck: Ouais c'est un petit hommage personnel a une icon française de la musique

Shuester: Ah ! Magnifique on t'écoute !

(trouver la chanson)

On l'applaudit , Caroline passa le reste de la journée a son bras , ils était entrain de parler , quand il se prit un sodas , le garçons avait deux verres il allait lui en foutre un quand il s'arreta , il la fixa et fit tomber son verre ...

?: Mon dieu , Puck comment t'a pu te dégotée une fille aussi joilie

Elle fit semblant de rougir , et traina Puck par le bras , elle lui mit de la glace , elle se mit assasoir sur sa jambe ( car il est assis ) Il entoura sa taille , Il lui expliqua qu'il était amoureux de Quinn , elle lui embrassa le front

Je suis sur que au fond , elle enrage , mais partir , sans avoir glisser son numéro dans sa poche

Elle arrivat , ou c'était l'heure de voir si les gars de foot avait choisir le Glee club ou le football

Mike et Matt fut les premier , Puck arrivat a son tour , Carolina s'en approchat

Carolina: Tu sait que en fesant ça tu risque d'etre arrosée tout les jour

Puck: Vas-y commence

Ils se fit un calin , mais Finn ne vient pas Quelque heures plus atrds , finn reviens avec des boissions , ils arrosent même le profs , pour une permier semaine c'était pas mal , Alors que Puck passait devant son casier , Carolina lui fit un petit signe , il s'avançat

Puck: C'est toujours ok pour ce weel-end ?

Carolina: Bien sur ! Je serais chez toi , a 19 h

Elle partir et rentra chez elle

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Black : Nous voici pour le chapitre 2 de Carolina et ses multiplie relations…

Sora : Mais comment t'a pu mettre un titre pareille ?

Queen Black : Bonne question … ^^

Puck : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Carolina couche avec Puck derrière le dos de Quinn et Santana

(Ecrit par la créature sans nom)

Salut tout le monde !

Vous vous rappelez du chapitre 1 ?

Puck et Carolina on prévus un truc ce week-end, Quinn est enceinte est viens de se faire virée de l'équipe ...

Chez Carolina et Henry, C'est le matin, Henry et lever depuis longtemps, pendant ce temps Carolina choisit ses habits avec attention ...

Elle prit une jupe rouge, avec un t-shirt blanc a brettelle, elle descendus et vu Henry, elle fit un câlin dans le dos en enroulant ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Henry …

Henry: Darling si tu ne manges pas on va être en retard

Des fois, ils me font penser à un vieux couple c'est deux-là, Henry se décoinça de Carolina, celle-ci gémit de frustration

Henry: Je sais ... T'est en manque mais qu'est que tu veux que j'y fasse, tout façon ce soir, tu le seras plus puisque que tu te tape Puck

Carolina: Ah oui c'est vraie mais toi tu vise quelqu'un ?

Henry: Kurt, il est aussi gay, je me ferrais passait pour son ami puis on sera en couple

Carolina: Si tu es en manque appelle-moi

Henry: Merci

Carolina: De rien

Elle s'assied et commença à manger, et un boire un truc

Henry: Qu'est que c'est ?

Carolina : La potion du coach Sue et sa marche ... Je dois y aller, j'ai entrainement ce matin

Henry: Bonne chance

Elle partir, elle se changea, puis commença l'entrainement qui constituée à faire des sauts avec une corde à sauter, alors qu'elle buvait de l'eau elle vu Quinn partir et Finn qui resta la, elle lui fit signe, et il se leva pour la rejoindre...

Carolina (chuchote): Mode 1 activée, cible repérée

Elle lui fit un grand sourire

Carolina: Bonjour Finn, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, il y a un problème ?

Finn: C'est juste que Quinn n'aime pas, ne plus être dans l'équipe

Carolina: Je vois ... Si tu veux je pourrais toujours lui donner un entrainement, pour qu'elle n'est pas de retard quand elle reviendra

Finn: Tu ferais ça ? Super, je vais lui dire, t'est une fille géniale Carolina

Il lui fit un bisou sur sa joue et partir, en courant

Carolina: T'a pas idée Finn

Elle se changea puis partir pour le Glee Club

Schuster: J'ai décidé qui joueras le solo au régionale, ce sera Carolina

Carolina: Moi ? Vous êtes sur de vous ?0_0

Kurt: Pourquoi c'est jamais moi ?-_-

Schuster: On n'a pas le temps ...

On parla de Artie, Carolina tenter de le faire comprend aux autres, mais personne ne voulait, sa lui mettait les boulets en nerfs

Henry: Calme-toi

Carolina : Je suis vénère, pas ce que je suis en manque, en plus cette audition contre Kurt me fruste encore plus

Henry: Sa va aller

Carolina: Encourage-moi

Elle arriva jusqu'à la salle

Carolina: Je vais vous chanter '' Il était une fois ''

Kurt: C'est une chanson française ?

Carolina: C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, elle est en français, désolé !

Schuster: Non, c'est ton droit, et puis je ne savais pas que tu écrivais des chansons

Elle apporta la partition au musicien, puis elle se prépara

Carolina (chante): **_Il était une fois, une petite fille_**

**_Blessée à l'intérieur de son être, _**

**_Elle s'est transformée en véritable pétasse_**

**_Juste pour qu'on l'accepter _**

**_Le regard des autres a-t-il un tel impact sur elle ?_**

**_Pourquoi la petite fille doit se maquiller ?_**

**_Son sourire me parait si faux _**

Carolina et Henry : **_Ta tenue est trompeuse_**

**_Ton allure en jette_**

**_Mais à l'intérieur tu es la même petite fille blessée_**

**_Le mascara ne te cachera pas longtemps_**

**_Tu auras beau te maquilleras, je sais ce que tu ressens_**

**_Car j'ai était la même_**

Carolina: **_Il m'arrivait comme toi_**

**_De pleurer les soirs de pleine lune_**

**_Et de faire une prière_**

**_Espérons que ce monde change_**

**_Etait-ce un vœu stupide ?_**

**_Irrationnelle ?_**

**_Ou juste les sanglots d'une petite fille ?_**

**_Je sais bien _**

**_Je connais cette impression_**

**_D'être seule au monde_**

Carolina et Henry : **_Ta tenue est trompeuse_**

**_Ton allure en jette_**

**_Mais à l'intérieur tu es la même petite fille blessée_**

**_Le mascara ne te cachera pas longtemps_**

**_Tu auras beau te maquilleras, je sais ce que tu ressens_**

**_Car j'ai était la même_**

Elle s'arrêta essouffler, Quinn pleuré, Henry la regardait avec tristesse, elle respirât un bon coup et alla s'assoir

Schuster: C'était peut-être dans une autre langue, mais tu as su nous transportée te sentiments Carolina

Carolina : Merci

Puck: Au faites j'ai retrouvé la recette de ma grand-mère

Tout le monde l'applaudit, elle lui sourit, ce soir, elle serait libérée de cette frustration ...

Le soir même elle apprit les résultats

Henry: Félicitation tu as gagnée, car Kurt avait fait une mauvaise note

Carolina: Kurt l'avait fait exprès ...

Henry: Je comprends mieux ... Bon ton amant approche je vais te laisser

Puck s'avança vers Carolina

Puck: Allons-y

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à chez Puck, il n'y avait personne, ils montèrent dans sa chambre, Puck s'allongea, il semblait mal

Carolina s'assied à côté de lui et lui caressa

Carolina: Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller ...

Puck: Tout va bien ... Commençons

Puck chopa Carolina par le cou et l'embrassa, celle-ci se colla contre lui, Puck mit sa langue, Carolina gémit par automatiste, puis elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Puck et l'autre s'occuper de se plaçait autour de son cou.

Puck allongea Carolina , il enleva son haut et son pantalon , Carolina en fit de même , ils était maintenant en sous-vêtement , Carolina l'embrassa en le touchant , Puck enleva leurs derniers vêtement puis la pénétra sans prévenir , le débats commença , Puck murmura le doux nom de Quinn , Carolina en resta choquée

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : En faites, Carolina a enfin eut Puck, mais j'espère que ça ne l'a pas dégoutée qu'il chuchote le nom de Quinn, pour le Bêtiser on va vous mettre un moment de ma vie avec Carolina et Henry, car pendant le tournage, ils ont était super !

Bêtiser n°2 :

*C'est le matin, Queen Black ouvre les yeux dans sa luxueuse chambre, elle cherche son amant Fred quant au lieu de rencontrée un torse, elle rencontre une poitrine*

Queen Black : Gné ?

Carolina : J'ai toujours voulu me taper une auteure de Fanfiction et hier soirs mon souhait s'est réaliser

*Queen Black regarde Carolina puis elle se regarde, voit qu'elle est nue, s'évanouir*

Carolina : Au tour de Sora maintenant

(Fin du chapitre 2)


End file.
